Good Vs Evil
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: When Kris Allen and his army of...different...singers try to take over the world of music, and destroy eardrums in the process, it's Lila and her army to defeat him...NOTE-I used to be Strangerthanfictionclub
1. The Characters

Good Vs. Evil

Kris- The leader of the army of bad singers who are trying to "knock some sense into voters" by taking over the music industry and destroying eardrums in the process…

Lila- The leader of the good singers who use their charm, skills, and brains to defeat the evil Kris' army.

Danny- Lila's sidekick who helps a lot, but can't bring himself to do any of the fighting…

Angel- Lila's other sidekick who is in it for fame, fortune, a record deal, and Gokey…

Caylee- Lila and Angel's friend who tries to help, but sometimes ends up with the wrong people…

Adam- Kris' minion. Why'd he ditch Lila and Danny?

Sanjaya- Kris' minion who annoys him with questions and hair gel…

Renaldo Lapuz- Who's side is this guy on? Is it really with Kris, or did someone trick him with hats?

Allison- Mostly following her boyfriend, will Allison chose love, or what's right?

Jason- Kris' other stupid minion…


	2. Singers Under the Control of Kris

Chapter 1- Rise of the Singers Under the Control of Kris

Kris- (Overly dramatic) Mwahahaha! My plan to destroy television and everyone's eardrums is finally in action! Minions! Friends! Assemble! Questions? Yes! You with the crazy hair in the back!  
Sanjaya- Yeah…Are we getting paid?

Kris- No! You all volunteered!

Sanjaya- (mutters) No wonder there are only four of us…

Adam- Dude! Shut up! I'm trying to listen!

Kris- Anyway,we must act fast! Americans must know that they can control our fate! They must know that we will control the world if they don't try to control us! Yes! Guy with the hair...Again...

Sanjaya- So we're trying to convince them that we suck?

Kris- Yes! Wait! No! Moving on! These people- WHAT?!?

Adam- I was wondering if we could get anything in return. 'Cauz I was thinking a gift basket! Like, with hair gel and nail polish and stuff!

Sanjaya- Oh THAT sounds cool!

Jason- Yeah!

Kris- Whatever! No gift baskets until I, I mean, WE control the music industry! Now for Plan A! Adam! I will need you to scream into this. It will hypnotize people who hear this!

Adam- Okay! *screams*

Kris- Perfect! Plan A begins here for the Singers Under the Control of Kris!

Sanjaya- S.U.C.K.?

Kris- Yes! No! Ugh!

Sanjaya- Sorry...

Allison- Calm down Krissykins, I'm here for you. Unlike some of these minions, I'm listening to you!

Kris- Thanks Alli. Now let's all go out and start Plan A!

Sanjaya- Which is...

Kris- *sigh* This'll be a long day...


	3. Fight Back

Chapter 2- Fight Back

Sorry this took so long! I had trouble thinking of where to go with this…Anyway, 2 chapters will be released at a time, and that's when the POV will change between SUCK and…You'll find out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila- Oh my God…Did you hear that?

Danny- Yeah…I think it destroyed some people's eardrums…

Lila- Like when you screamed during rock week?

Danny- Shut up…

(Angel bursts into the room)

Angel- Oh my God! Did you see that?

Lila- No…what?

Angel- Well, this new building suddenly popped up next to the mansion! It says…*straining eyes to try and read sign* SUCK…

Danny- If you look REALLY carefully, it says Singers Under the Control of Kris…

Lila- They're probably behind this…That scream sounded a lot like Adam…Maybe he's with them…

Danny- ADAM with them? I thought he was our friend…

Lila- Well who knows now…

(Caylee runs in)

Caylee- Ow! My ears hurt! What was that?

Lila- We think it was Adam…

Caylee- No wonder! I knew it sounded familiar…It reminded me of the scream that broke my CD player!

Angel- Yeah…It was painful…I also saw people running down the streets screaming…and people acting like zombies or something…And I heard evil laughter…

Lila- …Okay then…Well, we need to be prepared. We need flashlights, a first aid kit, and, knowing Adam's involved, earplugs…

Angel- Ooh! We'll also need an awesome name like them!

Danny- SUCK is awesome?

Angel- We'll need an awesomerer name!

Caylee- Anything's better than SUCK…

Angel- Well…what about…hmm…no…wait! Maybe-no that's stupid…Ooh! No…that's a synonym for stupid…

Lila- Wow…You actually got something out of seventh grade English…

Angel- How about ANGEL?

Lila- Why would we name ourselves after you?

Angel- Well-

(Jason Castro runs in. His brother, Michael, follows, looking very bored.)

Jason- Stop! Michael! Get the equipment!  
Michael- Whatever…Why am I here?

Jason- Because! I had to recruit another person, and you were the closest I could get…

Michael- Whatever…Where is it?

Jason-It right there! Oh come on! No…not that MICHAEL NO!

(Michael presses a button. A scream is heard)

Jason- Michael, you bastard! You were supposed to wait until we had our earplugs in! You're lucky it was on low volume…

Angel- Okay…so what Freaky Dreadlock Dude doing in my house…and Pink Mohawk Guy…

Jason- What are you talking about? My name's Jason Castro and this is my brother-

Michael- THEY GET IT! Now can we leave?!?

Jason- No! We have to-

(The four leave the room, leaving the Castro brothers to their fight…)

Danny- Okay…that was awkward…

Lila- Yeah…

(Adam's scream can be heard, louder than before. Everyone has earplugs in except…)

Lila- NO! CAYLEE!

(Caylee ends up zombie-like, walking to the SUCK headquarters chanting Suck…Suck…Suck…)

Angel- Why was that one so much louder?

Danny- Er, turn around…

(Adam is standing right behind them, screaming)

Adam- *scream* WHERE'S MY EYELINER?!?

Angel- Um…

Lila- Well…

(The three run away)


	4. Plans

Chapter 3- SUCK's Plans

Okay, so the chapters are taking place at the same time. Enjoy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris- It's working! There are people coming!

Sanjaya- I thought they were hypnotized and didn't have a choice…

Kris- Shut up! Adam's doing well! I should actually try stealing his eyeliner…

Allison- *putting eyeliner on* Worked for me…

(A group of people hypnotized by Adam burst into room, including Caylee)

People- Suck…suck…suck…

Sanjaya- I was right!

Kris- Oh, shut up you mop haired freak! Adam's doing a great job!

(The crowd of people suddenly snaps out of their trance.)

Caylee- Huh? What am I doing here?

Old Dude- What?

Fat Guy- Let's go…

(The crowd leaves)

Jason- That didn't work so well…

Kris- What? Come back here! Ugh! Adam sucks at this! Time for Plan B!

Sanjaya- Which is…

Kris- Ugh! You should have this ALL memorized! It was in your manual!

Sanjaya- We never got manuals…

Jason- Yeah…You said Allison would give them to us, but she didn't…

Kris- Well you did…

Sanjaya- No we didn't…

Kris- Yes you did…

Allison- FOUND 'EM! *Throws manuals at Sanjaya*

Sanjaya- Ow! Kris, what's actually in this…I'd say it's the size of a St. Bernard, but then it would be an insult to St. Bernards…

Jason- Yeah, dude, this is bigger than that book I read in kindergarten…And the one I did the report on in high school…I think it was Clifford: The Big Red Dog…

Kris- It had all of my- I mean OUR plans from A to ZZ

Sanjaya-ZZ?

Kris- There weren't enough numbers in the alphabet…

Sanjaya- Two things. One, are we seriously trying ALL of them? And Two, NUMBERS in the alphabet?!?

Kris- Oh Sanjaya…We already STARTED on number A, and yes, I said numbers, so they are NUMBERS. Got it?

Jason- Yeah!

Sanjaya- I'll pretend I do…SO what's Plan B?

Kris- Ugh…Recruit…

Sanjaya- And we're supposed to do that, how?

Allison- *cough* idiot *cough*

Kris- Well…Ask random people on the street…

Sanjaya- Seriously? Wont that attract suspicion? I mean if we just walked around asking people to join SUCK…

Kris- Well…No…

Sanjaya- Besides, how many people will actually want to join?

Jason- I'll call Michael! He'll be happy to join! Not like he does anything all day…except for breath…watch TV…attempt to actually get a date…

Kris- A lot! Like his brother! Besides, we can force them to!

Sanjaya- Yes, because Plan A worked SO well…

Kris- Just go!

Sanjaya- Fine…

Jason- Yay! Michael's joining!

Sanjaya- Really?

Jason- Well, he said no at first, but then he said "If it shuts you up", so yeah!

Kris- Yes! Plan B!


	5. We're NOT ANGEL's

Chapter 4- We're NOT ANGEL's

Danny- Okay, so we need to do something, but where should we start?

Angel- I told you! We need an awesome name!

Lila- No, we're not going to be ANGEL…What's the point of that? *sigh* I wish Caylee was back…She usually just went with whatever I said…

Angel- Hey! I'm agreeable! Just do what I say, and I'll agree with you!

Lila- …moving on…Okay, so let's go through the information we have. SUCK is lead by Kris. Adam's with them. Freaky Dreadlock Dude is with them, and recruited his brother, Michael. Michael could care less about SUCK, and everyone had to recruit someone…Okay…

Danny- All that and we don't ever know what they're purpose is…

Lila- Probably not much…Kris is their leader…

Danny- Good point…

Angel- Well whatever it is, ANGEL will…uh…idk?

Lila- Angel, just give up. We'll think of something later…

Angel- Fine…but we TOTALLY need an AWESOME name… Hello… anyone?

Lila- *staring blankly* Oh…my…GOD!!!

Danny- *staring blankly*…

Angel- What? Is SUCK here?

Lila- Well…

Angel- The way you're putting it makes it sound like there's a giant robot monster with Simon Cowell's face* behind me…

Lila- No…just-

Renaldo Lapuz- I AM YOU'RE BROTHER-

(Renaldo Lapuz and Adam do a remix of "We're Brothers Forever" that includes a screaming part somewhere in the middle.)

Angel- …

Lila- …

Danny- …

Lila- …wow…

Angel- I guess Renaldo Lapuz joined SUCK…

Danny- Well, he's wearing a hat that says SUCK…It looks like there's a Post-It on the hat…It says Simon…

Lila- They must have tricked him…

Danny- Yeah…

Angel- So what should we do now?

Lila- Well, I know Kris is pretty…self absorbed…We need something that can lure him…

Danny- Hm…I guess we need to act fast…

Lila- Yeah…OMG! I just thought of something!

*See "Bothers Forever"


	6. His Evil Mastermind Awesome Majesty Kris

Chapter 5- His Evil Mastermind Awesome Majesty Kris Allen…

Sanjaya- Okay Kris, I recruited someone…

Kris- Great! Who?

Renaldo Lapuz- Hi! I was told there were hats here?

Kris- Huh?

Sanjaya- I kinda told him we had hats…

Kris- Whatever…Allison! Put in an order for 200 baseball caps with our logo!

Allison- Okay!  
Sanjaya- 200?

Kris- We're going to have A LOT of members! We'll need A LOT of hats!

Sanjaya- Uh, sure…

Kris- Okay, here's the first hat.

Renaldo Lapuz- Do they say Simon?

Kris- Uh, sure…Sanjaya, get Post-Its!

Sanjaya- Whatever…*throws Post-Its*

Kris- Thanks…Here you go Renaldo…

Renaldo- Yes! Now what shall I do?

Kris- You can help Sanjaya here and-

Sanjaya- Oh, no…

Kris- Fine…go recruit people with Adam…

Renaldo Lapuz- Yes! *leaves*

Kris- Perfect! So how many people did you recruit today?

Sanjaya- That was it…

Kris- Really? I thought people would want to join me…

Sanjaya- Uh, no…Hey, can I go on, uh, medical leave?

Kris- Why? You seem perfectly fine…

Sanjaya- Er, someone, uh, slapped me when I asked them about joining SUCK? *Shows Kris tiny cut and bruise on face*

Kris- Well, it DOES look bad…But, uh…No…

Sanjaya- Whatever…I tried…

Kris- So where's Jason? Do you know if he recruited anyone?

Sanjaya- I think he trying to recruit people with his brother…

Kris- Great! At this rate, I'll- I mean WE'LL be done in no time!

Allison- Yay!

Sanjaya- Er, yay…


	7. Keep Your Enemies Closer

Chapter 6- Keep Your Enemies Closer…

Angel- So…Lila…What's your plan?

Lila- Well Kris would probably be lured by something that he thinks will help SUCK AND make him look good…

Angel- GET ON WITH IT BITCH!

Danny- Angel calm down! I don't see YOU coming up with anything.

Angel- Sorry!

Lila- I was thinking, maybe we should make a reunion concert for the past Top 10s.

Danny- That's a good idea, but that doesn't cover ALL of SUCK…I mean, Michael Castro didn't make it…Renaldo Lapuz didn't even get to Hollywood…I don't know who ELSE he recruited..

Lila- He'll probably bring them anyway…Besides, not like they have to perform…And since when have evil societies followed rules?

Danny- True…

Angel- So how are we going to do this? Sure, we're just going to tell them and stuff and they'll all be there, but what are we actually going to do?

Lila- Well…I didn't get that far, okay?!?

Angel- Whatever…

(Someone runs into the room)

Caylee- Hey guys, finally found you!

Angel- OMG! Caylee!

Caylee- Yeah…So what's the plan?

Angel- Well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At SUCK headquarters)

Lila- So we should hang one…here…and…here…and…

Angel- Okay, I think we're done...

Lila- Wait! One more! There, were done.

(The wall is completely covered with flyers)

Lila- They should notice this…

Angel- Yeah…they should…

Lila- Well they're not the smartest of people…

Caylee- She has a point…Adam's with them…

Angel- Whatever…so what should we do when were their?

Lila- I told you I wasn't sure…

Angel- Well I thought you might have thought of something by now…

Lila- Whatever…Let's wait for Friday and see…I think I might have an idea…


	8. Plan C?

Chapter 7- Plan C?

Kris- YES! You finally got off your lazy ass and recruited someone!

Allison- Hey!

Kris- …never mind…So who is it?

Matt- Hi!

Kris- Alli! How'd you get Matt to join?

Allison- Well, I kinda used Sanjaya's technique…

Sanjaya- Copycat.

Matt- So what do I have to do? I want that hat!

Kris- Well…Plan C…

Sanjaya- Wait, we're on Plan C?

Kris- Yes, it's-

Sanjaya- So Plan B, like, FAILED?!?

Kris-No, I-

Sanjaya- Then why are we moving on?

Kris- I GOT TIRED OF IT!

Sanjaya- But it was actually WORKING…

Kris- *sigh* Sanjaya, what does it say on this building?

Sanjaya- SUCK?

Kris- NO! In the FINE PRINT!

Sanjaya- Singers Under the Control of Kris…

Kris- Right! And I'M Kris. At least I think that's what it said last time I checked my birth certificate...

Sanjaya- Whatever…so Plan C is…

Kris- Okay so-

Renaldo Lapuz- KRIS! I found something you might like…*hands Kris flyer*

Kris- Hm…Renaldo, where'd you get this?

Renaldo Lapuz- They're posted all around the building…

Kris- Perfect. Plan C is go to this concert. Then, hypnotized everyone there!

Sanjaya- Wait! I thought you said you had all of the plans done…You just found out about this…

Kris- Shut up.

Sanjaya- Whatever…

Kris- Perfect! Renaldo, get Adam and Jason and Michael and...whoever else you get. Oh, and while you're at it, get me that little kid who owes me a nickel…

Renaldo Lapuz- Sure!

Kris- Yes! So let's go!

Sanjaya- Aren't we going to wait until the others get back?

Kris- There's no time to wait…

Sanjaya- Yeah there is…It's not 'til next Friday…

Kris- Oh…

Sanjaya- So what should we do 'til then?

Kris- Wait?

(The four stand doing nothing)

Matt- I get paid, right?

Sanjaya& Kris- No.


	9. Show Time

Chapter 8- Show Time

Angel- So did you think of the plan yet?

Lila- Um…pretty much…

Caylee- Good, cauz the concerts tonight…

Lila- Yes…I know that Caylee…

Caylee- Sorry…

Danny- Okay, so I rented the place…

Lila- How much did that cost?

Danny- Well…um…WAY over budget…

Lila- Great…and it's not like anyone's coming…just SUCK, and I don't think they have THAT many people…

Danny- Yeah…so the plan is…

Lila- Okay…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At concert)

Danny- I practiced my set…

Lila- Set? You DO know that no one's actually performing, right?

Danny- Yeah, but just in case…

Lila- …okay…sure…Well, we have to get in our disguises…

(Everyone gets into the disguise they planned.

Danny- Red wig and green colored contacts

Lila- Long blonde wig and blue colored contacts

Caylee- Short brown wig and glasses

Angel- Long black wig with red streaks and…joke glasses…)

Lila- Angel…ditch the joke glasses…

Angel- Why?!? They're awesome!

Lila- Because…Everything else about you looks goth. Your black lipstick…the eyeshadow…that white makeup…you even let me get some eyeliner on you…

Angel- Fine…I'll ditch the glasses…

Lila- Good. Now let's go…SUCK should be here soon…


	10. Issues

Chapter 9- Issues

Kris- Yes! Tonight is the night I will succeed!

Sanjaya- You sure about that?

Kris- Yes! For a lot of people will be coming tonight, and we can hypnotize them all!

Sanjaya- I thought we let go of Plan A a LONG time ago…

Kris- Yes! This is Plan D!

Sanjaya- Wait…what happened to Plan C…

Kris- Silly Sanjaya! Plan's C's going to the concert! Plan D is our plan for the concert!

Matt- I think I get it…(whispered to Sanjaya, Renaldo Lapuz, and Adam) No, I don't…

Kris- Okay! So Plan D…

Sanjaya- Is the same of Plan A?

Kris- Uh, sure…You really didn't read my book…How to Control the Music Industry in 3 Steps, did you?

Sanjaya- Um, no…I didn't know you wrote a book…I didn't even know you could read one…And I thought you had Plans from A to ZZ…

Kris- Yes, but I ran out of ideas after C…

Sanjaya- Which was a random event…

Kris- Yes! Wait...no…you'll have to wait to find out what the original Plan C was until Plan…(singing) A B C D E F! Plan F!

Sanjaya- Great…

Adam- I'm ready!

Jason- Me too!

Michael- If it shuts you morons up…

Sanjaya- I'm with you on that one…

Renaldo Lapuz- Do you think they'll have souvenir hats there? One's that say "Simon"?

Matt- Oh, I hope so! Well, maybe not the Simon part…I'm not gay so…

Adam- (says nothing)

Matt- Hm…Normally Adam would say something…I have a feeling something's not right…

Kris- Oh! Everything's…fine!

Allison- Everything's fine, right?

Kris- Well…


	11. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 10- The "Show" Must Go On

Caylee- Lila, SUCK's here! What do I do?

Lila- First, calm down.

Caylee- Okay…

Lila- Second, bring them to their "dressing room" and lock them in there.

Caylee- Kay…Which one's their "dressing room"

Lila- Hm…Just go with the supply closet…

Caylee- Kay…

Angel- Uh, Lila, we have a problem…

Lila- What is it? God, you sound like a freaking astronaut…

Angel- Well, uh, there are some people here, and they expect a concert…With people from all of the past Top 10s…and some people want to perform…

Danny- I KNEW it was a good idea to practice my set! And you said-

Lila- Shut up. How's that possible…we never told…

Angel- Found it. Kris was blogging…

Lila- Shit…

Angel- So what do we do about this?

Lila- I guess we have a show to out on…

Angel- What about the other Idol's? Should we tell them or-

Lila- Well…maybe we should…

Angel- Wait! I have an idea…

* * *

Angel- Okay, I locked them in a closet…

Lila- Angel. Of all your idea's, good and shitty, that has to be your all time WORST!

Angel- Sorry…You did that…and there weren't THAT many of them! Only all of the winners and runner ups and some other random places I don't remember… I'll let them go…and I'll take them here…

Danny- So, uh, what about the crowd? We can't lock them in a closet, and we can't let SUCK get to them…

Lila- True…

Caylee- Lila! The crowd's getting a little…excited…

Lila- Great…more shit for me to deal with…I'm going out there.

Danny- Wait what about-

* * *

Lila- , uh…WHEREVER I AM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!

Freak in audience- YOU'RE NOT FROM IDOL!

Lila- Too bad…I'm going to sing…

Other dude- BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Lila- How do you people know that I suck yet?!? I didn't even start yet! I-(runs off as tomatoes start flying at her) Your turn. Watch out though. They're armed and stupid.

Danny- Um, I think I can handle this…

(Danny walks on stage. The crowd starts cheering)

Lila- LOSERS! *Goes to find Idols*


End file.
